


Day 6: Enter

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 6, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, SRSLY THO, This is ridiculous, madness16 day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated, he threw his arms up and scowled.</p><p>"It doesn't work! My finger's starting to sting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Enter

**Author's Note:**

> This is so ridiculous.... A little late cuz my phone sucks and the computers at school is shit. hkdjfhakhnaleknthalltsenvj UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH
> 
> Enjoy!!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

"Press it."

"Okay."

"... Um, press the key."

"I _am._ "

"Well, nothing's happening."

"I'm pressing the damn thing!"

Jack stabbed the key with his finger repeatedly, but the screen didn't change. He pressed harder, he worried he might break his finger. Frustrated, he threw his arms up and scowled at the infuriating key.

"It doesn't work! My finger's starting to sting."

Hiccup frowned moved Jack aside, before pressing the key gently. Sure enough, the screen notified them the email was successfully sent. The brunet turned his head to stare at his boyfriend with his Class 1 Deadpan Stare.

The pale teen in turn was switching between staring at the screen and the freakin' key in complete disbelief.

"What the _flying snowballs?!_ "

"See Jack, all it takes is a gentle press on the key and it will comply with your wishes."

"Shut up, Hic. That 'Enter' key hates me!"


End file.
